


John’s Touch (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: John’s touches Harold





	John’s Touch (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something new (a thicker outline) and I also wanted to try drawing hands (still suck at it).

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOLowd0RIQUr5yeh-e1n1L20uEnaGLX2iDUb6JTPdG_YhKKFHulyKVf00kcsBhMgQ?key=d2lqck9oOXdzbm9qT21sN1hRQUl2MTN6WDBtZU9B&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
